The conventional method of manufacturing a glove or insert with internal claws at an internal circumferential edge consists of the manufacture of a grasping edge and then processing by the milling of slots or longitudinal cuts in the glove, up to a certain height, to form clasps. This method leaves barbs which may damage the surface of the inserted tube and reduce its resistance to internal pressures.
By this, it is understood that the formed claws present sharp corners that may harm the efficiency and consequently the security of the equipment where the tube was placed, requiring untrustworthy additional expensive operations.
In addition, the gloves (inserts), produced thus far, are of a substantial length and require more material and equipment than desired, as well as specialized manpower